Breaking Up: A Love Story
by pizzagod666
Summary: When Sakura's long time boyfriend, Sasuke, breaks up with her suddenly, she's absolutely devastated and in the wake of their ugly breakup, she befriends noneother than Naruto, Sasuke's best friend. Love, Jealousy, & HighSchool. Just Read. Rated T
1. Sasuke Uchiha, you heartless dick

****

**"Breaking Onwards and Up"**

_**Because we all have been there, and it's never fun, and it's never easy, and love just kind of sucks.**_

* * *

><p>"It's only high school. It's not like anything we do here makes a difference." I cock my head to the side, tongue clicking.<p>

"Always glass half empty with you, huh, Sasuke?" I murmur, picking at the cherry red nail polish, I drop my hand into my lap and look up at him, he smirks at me, "What can I say? My parents are dead. I'm somewhat of a downer."

I'm not in the mood for jokes, "You use that as an excuse for everything. We get it, it's sad. But so are a lot of things."

He's no longer smirking at me. "Breaking up isn't the end of the world, you know." His voice is low and soft. I think of the way his voice sounds when we're having sex, breathy and hot, fanning against my temple.

"I know. It just feels like it." I whisper, looking away.

We're sitting in his silver Silica, and we have been for the past hour, parked outside my home. My body is turned toward his, one leg drawn up to lean against the back of the seat, he's leaned up against his car door, head resting on the cool window. Sasuke sighs, rubbing his palms against his jeans, "Well, what would you rather do? Stay together? Continue making each other miserable?"

I swallow the sting of his last comment, "You never made me miserable." As the words leave my mouth, I taste the underlining point of what he'd just said, "But I make you miserable?"

"I'm not miserable, but I'm not happy."

"Were you ever." It comes out more of a statement, rather than a question. Annoyed, he glares at me, "Sakura...-"

"-No, seriously, Sasuke. Do you even know what it's like to be happy? Have you ever felt anything besides anger and pity for your own damn self?" My words pass over him, his expression unchanging. "See, this is what I mean. All we do is fight."

"No, we also laugh and have fun. Fighting is just the collateral that comes along with dating. You should've known that when you asked me to be your _girlfriend_. You should've known things wouldn't always be easy, or go your way." I feel the hot tears coming, burning my eyes and blurring my vision.

He looks away, he speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I just didn't know... it was going to be this hard." My jaw drops.

"You _didn't_ know it was going to be hard? You didn't know? That's not good enough, Sasuke." My voice is quick and borderline hysterical.

"You knew this relationship was a stretch. It was never a matter of 'if' but 'when'. You and I are just too different." I swallow the lump forming in my throat with an audible gulp. "So what, you're just going to give up? Just like that? You're not even going to try to fix things?"

Sasuke sighs, running a hand through his messy hair and I mistakenly remember all the times my own hands have passed through his strands. "You like to dress up and go out, I don't. I'd rather stay home and play x-box with my friends. I'm bad at responding to texts and sometimes I forget to call. I'm bad with names, and you get frustrated with me easily because of that. None of your friends like me, any of them, and frankly, none of my friends like you either. You're always hounding me whenever I go out and party with my friends, 'who are you with, what are you doing', it's like I'm not allowed to have fun unless you're with me. You're manipulative and controlling. You always have something to complain about and you're never grateful for the small things I do for you."

It feels like I've run head straight into a brick wall, like all my bones are broken, I can hardly breathe with the weight of his words sinking in all around me. "How long have you felt like that...?" I can barely hear myself.

"For awhile now."

This is where I go berserk. I just absolutely lose it. I breakdown into uncontrollable sobs, lunging across the shifting gears, I pound my small fists against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me! I would've changed! You're my _boyfriend_, you shouldn't hide things like this from me!" I'm angry. I feel cheated, lied to. I'm hitting him with all the strength I can muster and he's just taking it. Which only makes me more mad. I want him to fight back, god damn it, for once in his life I want to see him fight for something. For me. For anything.

But he doesn't. And eventually I melt into him, still sobbing, and he awkwardly wraps his arms around me. Unconsciously I realize that every physical encounter has been awkward between us, like unmatched puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit right.

Sasuke pushes me away after awhile, "You should probably go now." Unable to reply, all I can do is glare at him. "It's not going to be all bad, Sakura. You'll get over it."

I look away, "_You say that as if you already have_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the FanFic.<em>**

**_Thanks for Reading! I really enjoy reviews!_**

**_Abigail _**


	2. Ino Yamanaka, Love Guru

**Note: Thanks for all the Reviews:) Hot damn, you all are wonderful.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Thy friendship oft has made my heart to ache: do be my enemy for friendship's sake"<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm so pathetic I could just <em>die<em>."

"Don't you think you're overreacting…?" Upon hearing these words, my eyes flutter open. I turn over onto my stomach and glare deeply at my best friend who sits cross legged on the floor, chin and arms resting on the covers of my bed.

"You wouldn't understand. You're perfect. No guy would ever break your heart." I mumble, looking over the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

"I've had my share of heartache too." Ino bristles.

"Like _when?_"

There's a pause.

"Kindergarten. Kiba Inuzuka. He was my boyfriend but I caught him playing _'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'_ with Amy under the jungle gym. My heart's never been the same," Ino flicks away an imaginary tear, "It's a bit ironic though, you know, since Amy would grow up to play a much more advanced version of the game with half the senior boys."

All I can do is stare blankly at the grinning blonde, "You're a bad friend." I note, turning away from her, I curl into a tiny ball, clutching the stuffed pig Sasuke gave me for Valentine's day last year.

It's been two days since he broke up with me and I am in the worse condition of my life.

The mattress creaks as Ino lies down on the bed beside me.

"He was a jerk, Sakura. Yeah he was hot. Insanely hot. And you'll probably never score a guy that handsome ever again, but there are plenty of other less attractive fish out there."

"I'm going to _kill_ you. _I'm going to jail,_ because _I'm going to fucking kill you_."

I flip over onto my side to face her, I'm ready to lash out at her but bite my tongue when I see her face. It's not arrogantly smirking at me like I thought it would be, but instead, Ino's expression is quite serious. It stuns me how unnatural it looks on her.

"Right now you're going to convince yourself that he was the best thing to ever happen to you, that you're never going to find a guy who'll make you as happy as he did. You'll find things that remind you of him everywhere you go, everywhere you look. But I promise you, one day you're going to realize 99% of what you loved about him were things you made up. And when the fog finally clears from your brain, you'll see all the ridiculous shit you overlooked while you were with him and you'll think, 'god damn, why was I ever with you?'" I'm quiet for a moment, letting her words settle around me.

I close my eyes, "But he was _different_, Ino."

She sighs. Disappointed.

"They always are."

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Ino left.<p>

I'm standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom clad only in my simple Victoria Secret bra and panties.

I twist and turn. Pinch here and there. I pull at the skin around my eyes. Leaning forward I wrap my arms around myself to give the illusion of cleavage. I weave my fingers through the thick, wavy strands of my strawberry blond hair.

Taking my fingers, I push up the sides of my lips.

I'm searching.

Searching for any sign of the girl I used to be before this. All of this.

Before the layers of makeup were caked on. Before paycheck after paycheck were being spent on designer Miss Me jeans and Coach Purses. Before fake French tipped nails and words like, 'trendy' or 'scandalous' had been added to my vocabulary.

Before Sasuke.

And I can't find her. She's buried beneath 3 years of trying to be what Sasuke wanted her to be.

I turn my back to my reflection, tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall.

Aloud, to no one in particular, in a strangled voice, I speak.

"_How could I have let a boy define me_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews greatly appreciated! they inspire me to write. Still debating wether to make this a NaruSaku or SasuSaku, any input?<strong>  
><strong>-<em>Abigail<em>**


	3. Oh, And So It Begins

**_I couldn't ask for better feedback, seriously, you guys rock._**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just don't get how somebody like <em>you<em> could ever be interested in someone like _me._"

"'_Somebody like me_'? Haha, what does that mean?"

I scoff, "You know what I mean. _Golden boy Sasuke Uchiha, freshman class heart throb, wonder boy extraordinaire_." I mock, throwing Sasuke a sideways glance.

It's September of my freshman year and I have known Sasuke for less than two months now. But I had heard of him all throughout Middle School; his reputation as a 'Lady's man' preceding him. To no one's surprise, he instantly became every freshman girls crush upon entering High School. Not only are all girls in my grade swooning over Sasuke, but I heard some of the upperclassmen go all googley-eyed for him too. Rumor has it a Junior asked him to Court Warming.

So it was a bit of a shock when the most popular boy in my grade showed up at my doorstep less than 20 minutes ago. And before I knew it, we were sitting on my steps making small talk.

Sasuke lets out a quiet laugh, "Is that how the general public perceives me?" He asks, knocking shoulders with me playfully, just the slightest brush of skin sends my stomach into a plunging dive and I wonder if he knows the effect he has on fourteen year old girls.

"Something like that." I mumble, scrapping my flip flop against the concrete.

"And you? How do you perceive me?" Sasuke leans forward, forcing himself into my line of vision. I can feel the heat crawling up my neck and over my cheeks. I swallow hard, willing myself to not look away. I lean even closer, challenging him.

"Obviously you know how the rest of the world receives you. What's the importance of just one person's opinion in comparison to all the rest."

"It's not just any person's opinion, It's _yours_. So to me, it does matter."

"Why do you care so much what I think of you?" I ask, bewildered.

"I already told you. Because I think you're interesting." Sasuke shrugs. I blanch in response.

"Interesting? Sasuke,_ you don't even know me_."

"Oh sure I do. I know a ton about you." Sasuke smirks, leaning back on his palms. I turn my body towards him, casually dragging my leg up to brush against his, "Oh _yeah_? What do you know about me?"

"… I know that I sit next to you in Biology. I know that you write in cursive. You kind of snort when you laugh -("No I don't!")- Yes, you do. I know _thaaat_… you're smart. Like, ridiculously smart. And funny. Really funny, actually. In the sort of way were you're not really trying to be, but the little things you do and say just have me cracking up. I can tell by the way you're always looking down, or picking at your nails, that you're shy and I bet high school just absolutely terrifies you. I know you don't have many friends here, but the few you do have, are good people. I bet you're the kind of person that tears up at those abused animal commercials. I know that you're cute and that you're one of the sweetest girls I've yet to have known… And, well, I know where you live." Sasuke cracks a smile at me, and I can't help but return it, a slow, burning sensations, spreading throughout my body.

"How _did_ you know where I live?" I banter playfully, scooting closer to him, suddenly wanting to close the space between us.

Sasuke puts a finger to his lips and winks at me, "It's a secret. So, have I met all the qualifications? I'm I allowed to be interested in you yet, Miss Haruno?"

Smiling, I reply, "While everything you said was very_ nice_, I still don't believe you know me well enough to be making such bold proclamations."

Sasuke's eyes soften and he tilts his head slightly, in a low voice, full with the sound of beautiful promises, he spoke.

"Then let me know you, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p>Post-Breakup: <em>Day 3<em>

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, I couldn't sleep. Not a wink. My brain must hate me. Hate me for constantly thinking about him.<p>

Something must be wrong with me. Something's wrong with my head. And my heart. Especially my heart.

_Eeeeee Eeeeeee Eeeeee Eeeeee_

At first, I make no move to stop the alarm clock, the blaring noise fills the room and I note that it's better than the silence that had settled in around me the entire night. I turn and stare at the blinking numbers, 6:00 a.m. Time to get ready.

Ugh. The last place I want to be is school.

I throw my legs over the side of my bed, leaning down and snatching up a towel off the floor, I make my way to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot, steaming shower. _'Oh how pathetic, how dull can my life be if I'm actually getting excited over a shower?'_

I blast the water as hot as my body can stand, but after a few moment, my exhaustion takes toll and I sink to the floor of my shower. Sitting criss-cross I let the scalding water rain hard down on me. I stay like that until the water turns Icy. I twist the handles and step out of the shower, the mirror is all fogged up so I take a hand a smear away the moisture. My reflection stares sadly back at me.

I _hate_ myself.

I hate my ugly strawberry blond curls. I hate my big dull greens eyes the color of moss. I hate how my bottom lip is so much fuller than my top. I hate my smaller than average nose. I hate my lack of boobs and my flat ass. I hate the little freckles on my shoulders.

I hate my average looks.

No wonder he dumped me.

Tearing my gaze away, I grab the towel and wrap it angrily around me. Grumbling, I viciously rip a comb through my locks.

* * *

><p>By 7:20, I'm ready. Makeup eloquently done up to hide the dark circles under my eyes, hair perfectly curled. I adorn a pair of dark wash Miss Me Jeans with a simple white take top and peach colored Juicy Couture zip up. I jog down the steps and make my way to the kitchen where I find my dad leaning against the counter having a bowl of cereal.<p>

"You going to school today?" He ask, mouth full of Captain Crunch, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I?" I snap, slipping my Sperry's on.

"Well, I mean, you did spend the entire weekend locked up in your bedroom like a hermit." He quipped, pointing his spoon at me.

"My heart was _annihilated_, dad. Give me a break." I deadpan.

"_I told you_, just let me take care of the kid. Five minutes alone with me and he'll never be able to break a piece of bread, much less a heart." I smile, to others it may seem he's joking, but I honestly know he's not. But what can you do when your father's a big, burly firefighter. Well, Chief of the Firefighters, to be exact.

"I might just take you up on that offer, if you don't mind."

"It'd be my pleasure, Baby Girl." My dad smiles, setting his bowl down, he crosses the kitchen and collects me into his arms. It doesn't matter how old I am or how big I've gotten, I'll always feel small in his bear like grip, infinitesimal against his broad chest.

My Dad is the only parent I've ever truly known. My Mom divorced my dad and ran off when I was 6, apparently she felt tied down by my father and I. I didn't hate her at first though, she was a young mother when she had me so I could kind of understand her want to go out and live before coming back to me, as I thought she had planned to. Unfortunately that never happened. She ended up meeting some hot-shot lawyer and marrying him. Suddenly, in the presence of money, my mother became domesticated. Occasionally I'll get a Birthday Card from her, always on the wrong day of course, sometimes, the wrong month. She'll wedge a five dollar bill and an updated family picture of her and her husband. And their two kids. My half-siblings.

Sometimes, I imagine her laughing at me. All of them. The entire happy little family she'd made without me.

I shake my head, pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I squeeze my father one last time and pull away.

"I'll see you tonight, Baby Girl."

"Okay, Dad. Hey, I'm thinking about making something Italian for dinner tonight. You feelin' Alfredo Chicken Florentine?" I chirp happily, snatching my keys and BlackBerry off the counter top.

He laughs, "Nah, let me treat you to something fancy tonight. Let's go to the new steak joint."

"Sounds great." I smile, my Dad nods, wrapping a muscular arm around my head, he pulls me in and presses a kiss to my hair. With that, he leaves to go to work.

Sighing contently, I make my way to my own car, a 1999 Cherry Red Ford Explorer. My hand is reaching for the handle when I hear the familiar _bing_ of my cellphone from my back pocket. I whip out my BlackBerry to see who texted me as I climb into my truck, hand hovering over the ignition. But I stop short. And suddenly I feel as if I've been sucker punched in the stomach, I'm left breatheless, choking on a gasp.

**_To: Me_**

**_From: Yamanaka, Ino_**

_"Get your ass to school. PRONTO. Someone blabbered about the breakup. Everybody knows. Everybody."_

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More Reviews! More, More I Say!<em>**

**_: )_**

_**Abigail**  
><em>


	4. High School Babble Bullshit

**Sorry it took so long to update:/ It's so hard to find the time to write. Senior year is soo busyy. JK LOL I've just been partying too much. Waah. sorry, liver.  
><strong>

**I just want to let you all know your reviews are what keep me writting 3 SO THANK YOU:)**

* * *

><p><strong> 3 Years Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sick. Sick in the head. There's gotta be something wrong with me.<p>

I'm lying on the floor of my bedroom, eyes wide and scared, gazing up at my ceiling, mind racing uncontrollably. My cell phone in clutched between both my hands, resting over my audibly beating heart, thrumming like a hummingbird's wings. My entire being is on edge, every nerve in my body tensed.

My heart just about jumps in to my throat when my phone suddenly begins ringing. I don't have to look at the caller I.D. to know who it is. Without thinking I chuck my phone across the room, panting heavily.

"I'm crazy. There's something wrong with me."

I need to get out of here. I need some fresh air, I need to clear my mind. Clear my mind of… _it_.

Shaking my head vigorously, _No! Stop it! Stop thinking! Don't you dare think about… about you know what! _But with no luck, my mind starts reeling with thoughts of… UGH!

Disgusted with myself, I leap to my feet and bolt out of my bedroom door, bare feet beating against the hard wood floor as I sprint now the stairs leading to my front door. I grab the handle with both hands and rip it open only to reveal the source of all my delusion.

Sasuke Uchiha is standing on my front steps, phone held up to his ear, obviously calling me again. Our eyes lock, both wide with shock, we just stand there for a moment, neither of us moving an inch.

With a yelp, I slam the door in his face, pressing my back into the wood frame, feet sliding against the hardwood as Sasuke begins slamming his fist against the door, trying to push his way through.

"Damn it, Sakura! Why are you ignoring all my calls? Why are you mad at me? Talk to me, damn it! At least tell me what I did!"

The guilt is overwhelming, but my fear is even more so.

"Sakura! Open up! Come on! Just tell me what I did wrong! I'm sorry, okay! For whatever I did! Now will you please open up!" Sasuke hollers, still beating against the door. I bite down hard on my lips, forcing myself to keep quiet.

The beating stops, "Sakura, listen, I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what I did to make you so angry, maybe you're angry because I don't know what I did? I don't know. Maybe. I don't really get how girls think. But I'm sorry, okay, and if you just _give me a chance_, I'll make it up to you, I swear. _Please, _Sakura, just open up."

My throat tightens, and my head dips in shame, _No, Sasuke. It's not you who did something wrong it was me. It's all me. I'm sorry. Don't sound like that, please, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore._ I want to scream it. I want to find the perfect words but I can't. I wish I could just show him my thoughts. Then he'd understand. Understand how crazy I am.

It's quiet on the other side of the door, and I will myself to say something, anything. But I can't, because I'm so _fucking crazy_.

There's a muffled tapping noise and with a start I realize it's the sound of him leaving, descending down my steps, perhaps out of my life.

My heart suddenly feels like it's on fire, without a single coherent thought running through my mind, I fling myself out the door, after him.

"Wait!" I holler, Sasuke whips around, and I feel like I'm under a spotlight, "You didn't do anything wrong! You're perfect! It's me, there's something wrong with me!" I cry breathlessly, Sasuke's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, "I'm sick, Sasuke."

Sasuke's face twists in confusion and my stomach sinks. Once he finds out I'm crazy, he won't want anything to do with me. "What do you mean you're sick, Sakura?"

Taking a slow, shaky breath I cry, "I'm crazy."

"What?"

"I'm crazy, Sasuke. Crazy. Like, mentally deranged. Something's wrong with my head."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with your head, you're one of the sanest people I know."

"No, Sasuke! I'm not, I'm sick! My head… It's… It's fucked up, Sasuke! I can't… I can't stop… " I blubber, on the verge of tears, my fingers tangled into my hair.

"Can't stop what?" Sasuke asks, taking a few steps closer to me, closing the distance between us.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Sasuke's face instantly softens, "Sakura, I think about you a lot too-"

"-No, no. it's not normal the way I think about you. I'm borderline obsessed, It's like I have some crazy addiction to you. I literally can't stop thinking about you. I wake up in the morning and you're the first thing on my mind and the last thing when I fall asleep, and every second in between is just filled with thoughts of you. It's not normal, I'm sick, Sasuke."

I'm breathless, chest heaving, the realization that I just threw away the best thing to ever walk into my life dawning on me. _Of course I had to go and get all crazy. He's probably disgusted with me._

Sasuke just stands there for a moment, then, without saying anything, begins to silently ascend the steps, until he's just a foot away from me.

His face slowly breaks out into a smile, "Then I guess I'm crazy too. Mentally deranged. Fucked in the head. Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. If I'm the only one on your mind then you'll be the only one on mine." Sasuke's voice is low and husky and just the sound of it tightens my chest. "More. Tell me more. About how you think of me."

"…Sometimes, when I look at you, I want to cry. And for no reason at all, I just get this overwhelming sense to cry. I reread text messages you've sent me, over and over again. And when our skin brushes, it lights all my nerves on fire and it feels like my hearts going to explode." I respond, slightly aware of the closing distance between us. Our chests are nearly touching. Sasuke smiles charmingly at me.

"My touch sets you on fire?" He asks, I nod in response.

He raises his hand, cupping my cheek, "Touch like this?" Sasuke's asks, his thumb rubbing against my cheek while his fingers stroke the sensitive area of my neck behind ear. I just about melt against him.

"Mhmm." I murmur, pressing my cheek into his palm, my eyes involuntarily fluttering closed, and I press my body flush against his.

"Sakura?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think I'm going to kiss you."

"I think I'd be okay with that." I respond, eyes fluttering open, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Without another word, Sasuke lifts up my chin, and steals my first kiss.

* * *

><p>Post-Breakup:<em> Day 3<em>

* * *

><p>Going at least 20 over the speed limit, I make it to school in record time, blindly whipping into the first available parking spot I see. My car stutters to a stop and I quickly shut off the ignition. The sound of the engine dies off and my truck is engulfed by a suffocating silence. My head feels like its a hundred pounds, unable to support it, I let it fall onto my headrest, eyelashes fluttering as I feel tears prickle behind my eyes.<p>

This fucking_ blows ._

I mean, it's not like I didn't see this coming. I knew our breakup would be a big deal among the student body, but I hadn't anticipated for the news to break out this _quickly_. I thought I'd have at least a few days of peace. But no, everyone just had to go and shove their damn nose into my business.

My throat tightens uncomfortably; I audibly gulp down a sob.

I'm not ready. I'm just _not ready_. I can't deal with the pitiful sideway glances, the awkward hugs and 'retail therapy' suggestions. I'm not prepared for the on slaughter of typical breakup questions; _what happened? Was it mutual? Who broke up with whom? Was he cheating on you? We're you cheating on him? Why?_

Hell, I don't even know why. How am I expected to deal with all these things, when I've barely begun to wrap my head around the idea of it all myself?

Ughh, this is humiliating.

I bite down my lower lip, sniffling. I lean forward looking into my side view mirrors, taking the heel of my palm and flicking away the stray tears that had slipped out. After checking my makeup, I open the door and step out onto wobbly feet.

With stiff arms and a heavy heart, I make my way to the entrance of Konoha Mission East High School.

* * *

><p>"I feel like a spectacle."<p>

"Well, what did you expect? East High's Golden Couple, suddenly splitting out of the blue. Pandemonium was sure to follow." Ino mutters over her shoulder to me, with a vice like grip on my forearm, dragging me through the hallway, pass the gossiping onlookers. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ino barks at a cluster of girls, every one of them immediately tearing their eyes away from me.

"So they're like, honest to god broken up?"

The girls' voice carries across the busy hallway and reaches me. I bite down on my lower lip. _So they really do know, huh_. Ino yanks me hard, pulling me further forward. She must've heard it to.

"Yeah, He dumped her Friday night after Tazuki's party. "

It's like a punch to the gut. Or a slap in the face. It feels like I've been knocked on my ass and the whole world is witness to my humiliating and heartbreaking downfall.

Ino casts me a wary look over her shoulders, her blue eyes muddled with worry. I offer her a weak smile, "Geeze, learn how to whisper, right?"

She doesn't smile, or say anything. But she releases my forearm and slings her slender arms around my shoulder. "Atta girl." She mumbles after awhile.

* * *

><p>"Could this situation be any worse?" I mumble morosely, grabbing my American Government book and fumbling around for my homework. Ino nonchalantly leans against the next door locker, "Course it could."<p>

I slam my locker, annoyed with her calmness, "How, Ino? How could this get any worse?" I turn to Ino and challenge her with a glare, but I'm instantly thrown off guard the moment I see her.

I find myself face to face with Ino adorning an expression I'm unfamiliar with. I'm taken aback by the look, Ino is almost unrecognizable, and for the life of me I can't pinpoint whatever feeling or thought could cause such a face. After a moment, she finally responds.

"I could be dating Sasuke."

There's a pause.

I bite down on my lip, laughing awkwardly, "Ha Ha that would be worse…" I look away from Ino, "But that wouldn't happen."

Another pause.

"Never." Ino replies, monotonously. I glance back up at her, relieved to see her smiling again.

But the unfamiliar expression is still etched into my brain, and I knock around adjectives just trying to find something-anything- to match up with her look.

"I've gotta go." Ino informs me, flashing me another one of her dazzling smiles, "Stay in their kiddo. I'll see you seventh hour." I return the smile weakly and watch her tall figure disappear into the mass of people.

_Ahh, that's it_. I've figured it out, Ino's expression.

_It was distant. _

My chest tightens. What would cause her to look like that? And why, as her best friend, don't I already know the reason behind it?

_What're you hiding from me, Ino? _

Right then, the first bell rings. With my mind still mulling over Ino's weirdness, I reach the top of the stairs, glancing around I see a mass of girls in my grade. One of them I recognize to be Tachibana, a sweet girl who'd been in ceramics with me the previous semester. She makes eye contact with me, then instantly turns to her friends and murmurs to them. A titter of giggles resonates across the quiet stairwell. Paranoia tightens my chest. _They're not talking about you, stop freaking out, they're obviously not talking about you_, I tell myself, trying to alleviate some of the worry. As I pass them, Tachibana flashes me a sweet smile; I eagerly return it with a small wave. _See? Nothing to worry about_, I reassure myself, _they're nice girls. You should feel bad for even thinking they'd do something so rude_.

But, as I reach the last step, a voice, purposefully meaning to carry, cries out, "Thank god Sasuke dumped her! It was so annoying to see her hanging around him all the time. Like, seriously? How desperate could you be?"

Another titter of giggles bounces off the walls of the stairwell, I pause at the edge of the stairs, looking over my shoulder, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Looks like Sakura Haruno's 15 minutes of fame are up."

The voice is undoubtedly Tachibana's.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto will be introduced in the Next Chapter:) PLEASE REVIEW, tell me whatcha thinkk;)<strong>

**-Abigail**


	5. Old Friends, New Troubles

**WOW so i haven't updated in FOREVER. so sorry guys -_- i'll try and get better at this... **

**anyway please enjoy this very, VERY late chapter. I hope you guys like!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think should happen next;)**

**-Abigail**

* * *

><p>"Bet you couldn't beat me in a race." The obnoxious blonde jeered at me.<p>

"Bet I could." I snapped. I was seven years old and the fastest kid in all of second grade. I scoffed at the idea of my best friend beating me, but before I could blink, a blonde blur had flashed past me.

"That's not fair! You got a head start! That's cheating!" I cried, racing after my best friend, pumping my legs faster trying to catch up.

The wind rustled through my hair and the adrenaline was pumping through my veins, before I knew it I had passed the blonde. I glanced back just in time to see the crash.

"You dummy! I can't believe you tripped!" I giggled, turning around and jogging towards the dummy in question, who was sprawled out in the dirt.

"Oww"

"What did you trip on?"

"My feet. I was going to fast."

"Well why were you goin that fast? You know you can't beat me!" I laughed, rubbing the dirt off the blondes shirt.

"Yeah I know that. I wasn't tryna beat you... Just tryna catch up. I didn't want you to get to far ahead."

"And whys that?"

"I just don't like it when you're far away. I don't like it when I can't reach you. You're always so far ahead of me. I don't like that."

I laughed, "What're you talkin' bout dummy? You're not makin' no sense."

Naruto laughed and rubbed his nose, "Guess not. Just don't go no where without me okay, Sakura? Don't go leavin' me behind."

I nodded.

"Pinky promise?" Naruto asked, holding up his dirty pinky. Without hesitation I wrapped my own pinky around it.

"Seal it with a kiss!" I shouted out, placing my lips against my hand, Naruto followed suit and placed his lips against his own hand.

We were seven years old and things like promises still held some sort of value.

* * *

><p>"I'm done. I'm so fucking done." I declare, as I slam my books down onto my desk, causing Karin to jump. The beautiful red-headed looks up at me, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.<p>

"What?" She asks me, turning her body towards me, as I slump into my seat next to hers.

"I'm just done, okay? I'm leaving. I'm going home, _I'm done_." I reply dejectedly, resting my head on the table.

"What? It's only first hour! What's wrong? What are you done with?" Karin scrambles, she reaches out and shakes my shoulder, "What are you done with?"

"Everything. I'm done with everything… with them, and him, and this entire mess." I murmur, jerking my thumb in the direction of the entourage of giggling sophomores in the back of the room, watching me and whispering in each other ears. Karin eyes them down menacingly.

"You'd think people had better things to do than to talk shit on others." Karin calls out to them, they all sneer at her in return. I laugh, raising my head from the desk.

"As if we're any better? If we didn't shit talk we most likely wouldn't talk at all, Karin." I scoff, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess you're right." She murmurs, looking away.

It's at this moment that I remember all the text messages and calls I'd ignored from Karin this weekend. I turn to her and sheepishly ask, "So I'm taking that you've heard?"

Karin responds with a pitiful face, "…Yeah."

"I'm sorry Karin, I should've told you myself… I was just so-"

"No, no. Don't feel bad. It's fine, I understand. I've been there, getting dumped sucks."

There's a pause in our conversation before I turn to her and ask, "So, uh, who did you hear it from?"

Karin stares at me, looking at me with pure pity, "Saturday night, Kiba had a party. When Sasuke showed up and you weren't with him… well… I knew something was wrong…"

It feels like my heart has taken a swan dive downward, slicing through my stomach and tearing through my flesh, dropping straight to floor flopping around like a dying fish. Tears spring to my eyes and suddenly I'm short of breath. _So while I was locked in my room all weekend, convinced I was dying of a broken heart… Sasuke was out partying… Having the time of his fucking life because he didn't have an annoyingly clingy girlfriend to hold him back anymore…_

Before I can emotionally breakdown, the first hour bell rings, and the rest of my classmates pour into the room. Karin, trying to be soothing, rubs my shoulders, but all it does is annoy me and I fight the urge to slap her hand away.

"Alright, well I hope you all had a great weekend! I know all of you studied for your Amendments test today!" My stern and burly teacher Mr. Asuma booms as he walks into the room, waving a large stack of tests. I internally groan. Awesome. I'd completely forgotten about this test.

"Common Mr. A, I'm too hungover for this!"

"Yeah, who even cares about this stuff anyway?"

"Quit you're whining, and Mr. Inuzuka, perhaps if you'd spent your weekend studying instead of getting stupid drunk, you wouldn't be so hung over. Yui get off your phone or it's mine." Mr. Asuma chirps happily as he passes out the thick tests, "Oh, and don't forget the essay question on the back! It's worth 20 points!" A universal groan resonates throughout the classroom.

* * *

><p>About forty five minutes into the test, the sound of the door being slammed open grabs mine and the rest of the classrooms attention. To no one's surprise, Naruto Uzumaki coolly saunters into class, backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder, dressed in his usually drab of baggy jeans and old t-shirts. But there is something strange that Naruto is adorning today… a scowl.<p>

Asuma looks up from his desk and sighs, "That's your third tardy, Uzumaki. You own me thirty minutes."

If Naruto heard him, he doesn't show it. He grabs a test off Asuma's desk and returns to his own. He tosses his backpack onto his desk then promptly lays his head down on it. There is no snarky reply or playful banter, and even Asuma can sense the odd mood shift in the blonde and he stares at him questioningly.

"What's up with Naruto…" I mumble to Karin. She glances up from her test to me, then glances over at Naruto, than back to me.

"You didn't hear?" Karin asks me perplexed.

Annoyance growing with Karin, I reply shortly, "No. What happened."

"He and Hinata broke up Saturday night at Kiba's."

It takes a few moments for this information to register, and when it does, I obnoxiously sputter, "Wh-wh-what!?"

"Haruno! Quiet over there or that test goes in as a zero!" Asuma shouts out to me as the rest of the class shoots me weird glares for my outburst.

My face is cherry red as I turn to Karin and ask, "What happened? Why did they breakup?"

"No one knows, it was so out of the blue."

"That's crazy, they were so perfect together. I didn't even know they were having problems. I never would have seen that coming." I say aghast, trying to wrap my mind around this breakup.

"Yeah, well that's what everyone thought about you and Sasuke too but—" Karin stumbles, face contorting with guilt, "Oh god Sakura, I'm sorry that was really bitchy of me, I wasn't thinking."

But it's too late, Karin's words have already imprinted in my mind. I shake my head and offer her a weak smile, "It's fine, it's fine… I think I'm finally starting to get a grip on things." I glance over to Naruto's sleeping form, "I think I can finally accept, that some people… no matter how hard you wish, or how hard you try, just aren't meant…" my voice drifts off and as if he had felt me staring at him, Naruto's eyes flutter open and lock onto mine, "…to be together." I finish.

Naruto glances away and I note the empty sensation it leaves behind. I wonder if he's feeling the same pain I am. I wonder if, like me, this is the first time his heart was ever broken.

The bell rings and I look down to realize I haven't answered a single question.

_I didn't study for this test_, I think, _I just don't have the answers_.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby girl, how did school go?" I look up to see my father hovering over me. I'm currently wrapped tightly in my comforter, sprawled out on the hardwood floor, watching Netflix on my laptop.<p>

"School was school," I reply with a shrug, to be honest I had kept true to my promise to Karin and booked after first hour. I'd spent the remainder of the day swaddled in my down comforter watching Law and Order: SVU, drifting in and out of sleep. But dad didn't have to know about that.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

My dad responds with a laugh, "Well alright then, let's go get some steak." He says nudging me with his boot.

"Alright, alright, lets go!" I cry, leaping out of my warm cocoon, and racing to his car.

* * *

><p>It's a fairly new restaurant called 'The Smoke House'. The hostess is tall and exotic looking and she leads us to a corner booth in the back. My dad whistles as he slides into the leather booth, "This place sure is fancy."<p>

"The décor says otherwise." I say, pointing out the giant bull skull hovering over our table and the taxidermy vulture perched above the entrance doors.

"Well I like it." He defends, glancing down at his menu. I take this moment to glance down at my menu as well, and that's when I hear it, my father's loud, obnoxious, booming voice.

"Well look who it is!" My dad roars, a smile stretching wide across his face. I look up to see our waiter, who is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, standing in all the awkward glory of the situation.

"Hey, Mr. Haruno! Haven't seen you since you guys I moved out of the neighborhood!" Naruto cries out happily.

"Sounds about right, how long has it been? Four years? Man, time sure does fly. Look at you, all grown up! What happened to the little shrimp I used to catch climbing on top of my roof?"

"Ha ha, I grew up! I'm a man now!"

"You sure are, man, I remember when you and Baby girl were little ones. Y'all were attached at the hips. Couldn't get you guys to leave each other's sides." My father reminisces, I glance up at Naruto and we share the awkward remembrance of our childhood. "What happened to you guys? You all used to be best friends." The awkwardness intensifies as the memory of our falling out comes bombarding me. His faces reddens and I wonder if he's thinking the same thing.

"People grow up, dad. People change." I mumble embarrassed, quickly glancing away from Naruto.

"Well, it's a shame. So what're you doing with your life, Naruto?" My dad asks, punching Naruto in the arm.

"Just trying to survive high school, ya know."

"How about college?"

"I'll be going to state next year."

"Ah, so will Sakura! What're you gonna be studying up there?"

"I'm majoring in Criminal Justice and minoring in Business. Gonna be an attorney." Naruto replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A lawyer, huh? Just like your old man! How are your parents, by the way? Haven't talked to them since the move."

Something flashes across Naruto's face, a foreign expression that passes so quickly I'm sure that I'm the only one that saw it. It's gone before I can get a second look, but I don't need it. I recognize the look. It was pain. Insufferable, crippling, mind corrupting pain. A small smile graces his lips and I wonder how in the world a smile could look so sad. Naruto's voice is quiet and clear, "They're good. They're fine. They're doing great."

My dad beams up at Naruto, oblivious to what I'd just seen, "Well I'm sure you're making them very proud."

Naruto smiles once again, "Yeah." There is a pause before he awkwardly laughs and pulls out a pad of paper, "So what can I get for you all this evening?"

"Just give me the biggest steak you got, well done, and a beer to go with it." My dad folds up his menu and hands it to Naruto. Naruto turns to me.

"And for you, Sakura?"

I shake my head, "Uh, the house salad, and water's fine." I quickly mumble, handing Naruto the menu. My mind plagued with the image of Naruto's face, contorted in pain.

"A salad? Who goes to a steak joint and gets a salad?"

"I do, Dad. I do." I snap. My dad scoffs and turns to Naruto, "Get her a steak."

"No, no. Don't get me a steak." I say sternly, glaring at my father.

"Baby Girl, you need some meat on your bones." My dad turns to Naruto and adds, "Make it medium rare."

"Fine, whatever. I don't want steak though… I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a straw—"

"—Berry milkshake, extra strawberry, no whip. Two cherries on top. Got it." Naruto flashes me a grin and winks. My eyes bulge and my mouth drops. How had he remembered that?

My father laughs as Naruto walks away, when I ask him what he's laughing about he simply replies, "Nothing. I just always liked him. He's a good kid, a lot better than that Sasuke."

I open my mouth, a retort ready on my tongue, but I quickly swallow it. There's no use in defending Sasuke anymore. No use at all. My eye's wander to the back of Naruto's head and I notice the broadness of his shoulders. My dad was right. Naruto really had changed. I sink further into the booth seat. I wonder if Naruto thinks the same about me. Have I changed? Am I different?

Surely I have. Whether that change is good or bad, I don't know.

I bite my lip, pretending to listen to my father, trying to control the urge to race home to the safety of my bed.

* * *

><p>"So have you heard from Yukino lately?" My father asks me casually me.<p>

We've finished our meals already and at the mention of that woman's name I almost expect to see my dinner make a reappearance, "She messaged me on facebook a few nights ago, but I deleted it before reading. She also tried calling me Thursday but I let it go to voicemail." I shrug.

My father wipes the edges of his mouth with his napkin, "Sakura, she's your mother. You can't just ignore her like that." He says in a disappointed tone, balling up his napkin and tossing it onto his plate.

"Mother? Dad, don't make me gag. She's not my mother. Never was. Never will be. I don't need her," I gesture to the both of us, "_We_ don't need her."

My dad sighs, disapprovingly, "Give the woman a break, Sakura. That's all I'm asking. Just give her a chance."

I'm about to snap back at him but I'm cut short by the sound of his cellphone going off. He looks down at the caller I.D., than back at me.

"I gotta take this." He says, sliding out of the booth, flipping his phone open and holding it to his ear. As he's walking away, I can just barely make out the sound of a woman's voice.

That's weird. My dad? Talking to a woman? There's no way it could have been a coworker… so who could it have been?

"You finished with these?"

I look up and see Naruto standing over me, gesturing towards the plates. I nod my head and he reaches overs and collects our mess. An awkward silence falls over us and for some reason I feel compelled to break it.

"So I guess you're glad to have your best friend back, huh? Don't have to share him anymore with his annoying girlfriend?" I joke, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

The clattering of plates stops and I look up to see Naruto staring at me intensely.

"No one is thinking that Sakura. I'm not thinking that and neither is Sasuke." He replies, his voice has grown quiet again.

I bite my lip, silence settling in once again, "I heard about you and Hinata."

Naruto sighs, running a hand through his blonde mange, "Yeah… well… sometimes these things just don't work out, yeah?" He laughs.

"So what happened?"

He pauses, "… She… just… She expected a lot from me… I guess I let her down. My best just wasn't good enough... If that makes any sense."

"Yeah. It does." I nod.

We stare at each other. I anticipate Naruto to be like the rest, I expect him to ask me what happened to my relationship. But he doesn't.

"Aren't you gonna ask about Sasuke and I?"

Naruto glances up, squinting at the light, "Nah… I figure you've gotten asked that enough today. So I won't ask you. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it. Til you feel up to it." He glances back down at me.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, sliding it across the table towards me. Naruto gives me a small wave and walks away.

I wait til I can no longer see him to pick up the piece of paper. On the paper is his number and written beneath it in small scribble, he wrote to me:

_Don't blame yourself. You didn't make any mistakes. You didn't do anything wrong. This stuff just happens. There's nothing you could've done. Don't obsess. _

* * *

><p>"Hey, Baby Girl, you ready to go?" My dad asks, returning to the table. I turned to look up at him, tears cascading down my cheeks.<p>

My dad says it was because I hadn't gotten enough sleep, that being this emotional was normal for my situation that all I needed was a few deep breaths and I'd be good.

But I knew the truth. I wasn't crying because I was tired or because I was a hormonal girl.

I clutched the tiny piece of paper in my hand as if it were a life line. Naruto had said everything I'd needed to hear. All this time I'd just been waiting for someone to tell me it wasn't my fault. That I didn't fuck up.

I waited a few hours to call after I got home.

And then I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? It's Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha'll think;) ? Don't worry, jealous Sasuke will appear next chappy!<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>


	6. Friend or Foe

**Sorry that it's been so long! I'll really try and buckle down with this! Enjoy this new installment! Please leave reviews and tell me where you think this story should go!**

**xoxo**

**-_Abigail_**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Ago Yamanaka, Ino POV/**

* * *

><p>I shuffled my feet awkwardly, making my way through the crowded cafeteria, tray in hand. I scanned the room, eyes darting frantically for a familiar face, Sakura's face. I quickly looked down at my phone, rereading the last seven messages I'd sent to her that had gone un-replied. It was Monday and I hadn't heard from her since Friday afternoon. The last thing she had said to me was that she was going to her very first party that night with <em>those<em> people. I rolled my eyes, cringing at the thought of all those stuck up girls and douchebag guys.

You know, the kind of people Sakura and I have been avoiding since the dawn of adolescence. In middle school, we had just barely escaped their scrutiny and bullying, sliding under their radar and going completely unnoticed. Being invisible had been a talent of ours, and we loved it. Without all the excess drama that went with standing out, we could just be ourselves. Together. Like it always has been, like it should be now. But of course, Sakura had to go and get noticed by the King of all douche lords: Sasuke Uchiha.

The guy was bad news. I just knew it, I knew the second she introduced me to him. Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh. He makes my skin crawl.

But Sakura's just so infatuated with him, just absolutely blinded by his good looks and smooth talk. And there's no use trying to talk her about it, it's like she's on a completely different planet.

But being the ultra-cool and super supportive best friend that I am, I guess I'll just have to put up with his annoying ass. Realizing that I'm still awkwardly standing in the cafeteria like the loser freshman I am, I decide to shoot Sakura another text.

**To: Haruno, Sakura**

**From: Me**

_'hey, where are you?'_

I shove my phone back into my pocket, shifting on my feet. Its times like this I really wish Shika and ChoCho hadn't gone to that All-Boys private High School. Especially Shikamaru. My cheeks redden and my face begins to grow hot. I press a cold palm against my cheek, trying to calm my hormones down when I see it. Those unmistakable strawberry blonde locks.

"Sakura!" I call out a little more enthusiastically than I intended, my heart leaps into my throat at the sight of my best friend. I wave my hand wildly above my head in hopes to get her attention from across the busy cafeteria.

Her head turns and her pools of emerald green eyes lock onto mine, I smile like an idiot, waving for her to come over. Despite my earlier comments, I am a bit excited to hear about the party.

But she doesn't come over. She doesn't even smile back. I lower my hand, cocking my head to the side like some dumb dog.

And then I get it. Karin, Ami, and the rest of those popular girls flank Sakura's side, followed by all those douchebags boys. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. Sasuke calls Sakura's name and her head snaps back to him like an obedient dog, he coolly slings an arm around her waist and the entourage moves through the cafeteria to a table, everyone else moving like the red sea for them.

Sakura never glances back.

I stand there dumbfounded for a moment. Hand still hovering in the air. I can barely process what just happened. A few people around me snicker, having witnessed my total rejection. I walk over to the trashcan, tipping my tray in.

Feeling like I'm walking in a dream, I exit the cafeteria and make my way to the girls bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and patiently wait for lunch to end.

Later that night while I'm curled up in bed, Sakura finally replies.

**To: Me**

**From: Haruno, Sakura**

_'Hey! Sorry I haven't replied. I've got so much to tell you! Also, I'm gonna start sitting with Sasuke at lunch. Is that OK with you?'_

My stomach churns, but like the ultra-cool and super supportive best friend that I've always been, I reply with a simple '_Sure_'.

Sakura never replies after that.

I close my eyes, feeling as if the bed and ground beneath me have broken off from the rest of the world; Sakura's world. I can almost feel myself floating away from her, I squeeze my eyes tighter and tighter as the image of my perfect and untouched Sakura drifts away.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I say quietly through clenched teeth, a tear squeezing through the edges of my eyes. Ugh. He makes my skin crawl.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>I groan as I emerge from my car, wishing desperately to be anywhere but school right now. Ugh, why did I drink so much last night? A fifth of Grey Goose was maybe a little excessive, Ino.<p>

"Rough night?"

Behind my sunglasses, my eyes roll to new depths. I don't need to turn around to see who's hot on my heels.

"Maybe." I reply shortly to Sasuke, I try to brush of his presence and ignore him but the persistent bastard catches up to my pace. I loudly scoff at him, trying my hardest to show him that I'm in no mood to deal with him right now.

"Missed you at Kiba's last night." He says coolly.

"I'm sure you did." I reply just as coolly, staring straight ahead, still refusing to look at him.

"Why didn't you come?"

"Why? Because it was a fucking school night."

Sasuke scoffs, "Well by the looks of it, that didn't stop you from getting hammered." He laughs, "What'd you do, polish off another bottle of vodka in your bedroom alone."

My cheeks burn at his rebuttal and this time I turn to him and reply as nastily as I can muster, "Still better company than you and all your shitty friends." Hate to say it, but this guy really brings out the worst in me, "Besides, none of them like me anyway. Why would I ever go to one of your lame-o parties?"

"To see me." Sasuke side steps in front of me. Suddenly I'm face to face with the attractive devil and my loins just melt into a puddle of gush. Damn it, I hate the affect he has over me. I quickly pull myself together and through clenched teeth I snarl, "In your dreams."

I step away from him and keep making my way across the parking lot towards the school. Of course the bastard falls right back into pace with me.

"So how's she holding up?"

I literally stop in my tracks. I look at him with the most baffled look. "You really have the audacity to ask me how she's doing?" I say unbelievingly, seriously the nerve of this guy. Sasuke does a very un-Sasuke like shuffle of his feet.

"Yeah."

I shake my head at him, "She's devastated. Absolutely crushed, and it's all your fault. This never would have happened if you had just left her alone. She was perfect before you came along and ruin-"

I'm cut short my Sasuke's powerful grip around my arm, "Don't act so innocent, Ino. I'm not the only one who fucked over Sakura here."

Tears begin to sting at my eyes, whether from the pain or the bite of his last comment, "You're hurting me." I snarl.

Sasuke looks at me like I'm something disgusting or grotesque, he finally releases me and turns to continue walking towards the school when he stops dead in his tracks. I scowl at him ready to retort when I follow his eye line to see what has gotten his attention.

And I can't help but let out the most mirthful laugh, I turn to the stunned and horrified look on Sasuke's face with a look of glee upon mine. Sasuke's face is distorted in rage, his color has completely drained except for the fire burning in his eyes. His fist are clenched to the point of shaking.

Because low and behold, across the parking lot, Sakura Haruno walks side by side with none other than Sasuke Uchiha's best friend: Naruto Uzumaki. The two are giggling and talking very enthusiastically together, just like they used to- before Sasuke came along.

As they're walking into the building, Naruto gently glides her in, guiding her by a slight touch of his hand on the small of her back. The gesture is so gentle, so sweet, and so nurturing; I'm sure Sakura's never experienced anything like that from Sasuke.

With the widest grin my face can handle, I slap Sasuke on the back, "You know what, I take it back. Sakura's gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, lemme know whatcha think;)<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
